Rarity/Gallery/Season 3
The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Spike standing S3E01.png|Rarity seems surprised. Rarity cute ear drop S3E1.png|Cute ear drop. Rarity should I be worried S3E1.png|Should I be worried? Rarity I doubt that S3E1.png|Yeah...I doubt that. Rarity or perhaps S3E1.png|Or perhaps you're right. Twilight meets her friends S3E01.png Applejack asking Twilight if she passed S3E01.png Rarity prepared & happy S3E1.png|Prepared and happy about it. Rarity is right S3E1.png|Rarity is right about this one. Shining Armor worried S3E1.png Spike and the others S3E1.png Snowstorm S3E1.png Everyone hears a howl S3E1.png Giant shadow appears S3E1.png King Sombra shadow creeping up behind main characters S3E1.png|Rarity running while wearing a pink scarf.. Main ponies escape to Crystal Empire S3E1.png The ponies enter the Crystal Empire S3E01.png|I'm surprised her magic didn't drag her here Rarity sparkling eyes S3E1.png|Those eyes! So sparkly!! Sparkly, sparkly, sparkly! Rarity gotta what S3E1.png|Gotta do what now? Rarity I know that S3E1.png|Well, I know that, Applejack. Rarity why can't you S3E1.png|Why can't you enjoy the scenery too! Rarity you can't S3E1.png|You can't be serious Rainbow Dash. Rarity loss of words S3E1.png|Loss of words. Rarity sinking in S3E1.png|Rainbow's words are sinking in. Rarity & Rainbow Dash nose to nose S3E1.png|Rarity simply can not believe Rainbow's words. Rarity & Rainbow Dash emotion mix S3E1.png|Rarity will now understand Rainbow's little show of indifference. Rarity very funny S3E1.png|"Very funny." Twilight "That's why we're ALL here!" S3E01.png Rarity "There are Crystal Ponies?!" S3E1.png|Rarity 8D Rarity ooh you S3E1.png|Ooh you. Rarity acting insane S3E1.png|Rarity, don't embarrass yourself now. Rarity oh uh oops S3E1.png|Oh, uh, oops. Rarity releases hair S3E1.png|Rarity releases her hair. Rarity it's cool right S3E1.png|It's cool right? Rarity please continue S3E1.png|"Please continue." Rarity don't remember S3E1.png|I hope they don't remember this. Rarity & Fluttershy why us S3E1.png|Why me!? Rarity as Crystal Pony fantasy S3E1.png|Don't I just look lovely? Rarity magnificent crystal form S3E1.png|Rarity just looks magnificent. Rarity 'It simply must create a rainbow of color!' S3E1.png|Crystal Rarity. Rarity acting like she is a Crystal Pony S3E1.png|I'm Rarity and I'm proud. Rarity flicking hair S3E1.png|Rarity flicking her beautiful hair. Rarity being Rarity S3E01.png|So sparkly! Rarity 'It's so sparkly!' S3E1.png|Ooh, I would have the most lovely mane. Rarity the proud S3E1.png|Rarity the proud. Rarity & Rainbow Dash progress report S3E1.png|Rarity coming to give her progress report. Rarity oh...that S3E1.png|Oh...forgot about that. Rarity me neither S3E1.png|"Me neither." Fluttershy steps on disguise S3E1.png The library S3E1.png Twilight and friends meet the librarian S3E01.png Twilight talking to the librarian S3E01.png Main ponies no Fluttershy squee S3E1.png Rarity searching for book S3E1.png|Looking for the book. Rarity yawn S3E1.png|Yawn. Rarity tired eyes S3E1.png|Those tired eyes. Fluttershy Wings on Flank S3E1.png Rarity happy expression S3E1.png|The book is set before Rarity. Rarity with cloth S3E1.png|Rarity with some silk. Rarity 'flew a flag of many hues' S3E1.png|Rarity. Main 6 singing around a table S3E1.png|Rarity singing along with her friends. Pinkie Pie playing the flugelhorn S3E1.png|Rarity doesn't seem to like loud noise. Twilight magic animation error S3E01.png Twilight 'it looks amazing' S3E1.png Crystal Fair opened S3E1.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Rarity working hard S3E2.png|Rarity. Rarity happy S3E2.png|Impressed with her creation. Rarity about to move out of the way S3E2.png|Crystal ponies gathering. Spike gobsmacked S3E2.png Rarity and Spike looking at each other S3E2.png Rarity happy over her success S3E2.png|Rarity. Rarity & Spike enjoy progress S3E2.png|Enjoying progress. Rainbow Dash whispering to Rarity S3E2.png|Receiving a message from Rainbow Dash. Rarity shocked by Rainbow's news S3E2.png Rarity covering her mouth S3E2.png Rarity awkward smile S3E2.png Rainbow Dash edges away S3E2.png Rarity 'Found out they're offering face painting' S3E2.png Rarity pats Spike S3E2.png Rarity holds Spike S3E2.png Spike being held by Rarity S3E2.png Spike listening to Rarity S3E2.png Spike surprised by the news from Rarity S3E2.png Spike beginning to run off S3E2.png Rarity awkward moment again S3E2.png Rarity trying to convince crowd S3E2.png|He wants to get his face painted Rarity fake laugh S3E2.png Rarity frantically making more baskets S3E2.png Rarity frantically crafting basket S3E02.png Crystal mare points to dark magic approaching S3E2.png Rarity finishes making basket S3E2.png Crystal mare passing by hits basket S3E2.png Rarity looking for more things S3E2.png Rarity too slow S3E2.png|Rarity: The McGuyver of Millinary Rarity informs Applejack on her materials shortage S3E2.png Rarity 'For the traditional crafts booth' S3E2.png Rarity 'I've just made a hat out of' S3E2.png Rarity boasting over straw hat S3E2.png|"I made it work." Rarity 'But still!' S3E2.png|"..But still." Applejack 'We gotta do everything we can' S3E2.png Applejack 'To keep this thing going' S3E2.png Rarity and Applejack looking up S3E2.png Applejack reassuring Rarity S3E2.png Applejack 'When the time comes' S3E2.png Rarity and Applejack hear Pinkie S3E2.png Rarity and Applejack shocked S3E2.png Rarity embarrassed laugh S3E2.png Rarity 'Of course it isn't S3E2.png Rarity 'The real one is..' S3E2.png Applejack 'On its way!' S3E2.png Rarity 'I was going to say' S3E2.png Rarity 'Being polished' S3E2.png Rarity beside Applejack S3E2.png Applejack attempting to reassure Crystal Ponies S3E2.png|Just smile and wave Rarity 'I don't know if they believe you' S3E2.png Applejack 'Don't know if I believe me' S3E2.png Total shield collapse S03E02.png Rarity yelling Spikey-Wikey S3E2.png|"SPIKEY-WIKEY!" Rarity can't look S3E2.png|Can't look. Crystal main ponies no Twilight S3E2.png|Well, this has definitely made somepony's day Crystal main ponies successful S3E2.png Cadance raising hoof on balcony S3E2.png Distant Crystal Empire with main 6, Spike, Cadance, Shining Armor S3E02.png Rarity sulking S3E2.png Applejack and Rarity after leaving the Crystal Empire S3E2.png|"Good things are better when they're a Rarity" (Aww!) Spike following Rarity S3E2.png Main characters waiting outside castle S3E2.png Pinkie Pie biting hooves S3E2.png|Rarity, this isn't your test... Main ponies no Twilight gasp S3E2.png Twilight at doorway S3E2.png Twilight 'I passed!' S3E2.png Other main ponies happy over Twilight S3E2.png Other main ponies looking at each other S3E2.png Rarity 'You were prepared to do your best' S3E2.png Rarity 'All those doubts' S3E2.png Rarity 'You can dismiss' S3E2.png Main 6 happy on train S3E2.png|Friendship. Too Many Pinkie Pies Pinkie Pie bumps into Rarity S3E3.png Rarity derp S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'Ooh Rarity' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie jumping in front of Rarity S3E3.png Rarity 'As fun as creating' S3E3.png|Just stopping by to show off my new dress I made. Rarity made a new outfit S3E3.png|Behold, my new dress. Rarity 'Delightful' S3E3.png Rarity elegant question S3E3.png|"Delightful, no?" Pinkie Pie gasp in front of Rarity S3E3.png Rarity 'Perhaps not my finest' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie popping her eyes out on Rarity S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'And I missed out on it' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie worried about missing out with Rarity S3E3.png Twilight and Spike eye contact S3E3.png Spike 'We weren't gonna turn her into an orange' S3E3.png Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Rarity calm down! S3E3.png|"Calm down!" Rarity raging through S3E3.png|"I have just had a Pinkie hurricane raging through my shop!" Pinkie Pie clones forming a crowd S3E03.png Main ponies no Pinkie with animals S3E3.png The mane cast leaving the critters' home S3E03.png Twilight looking at painted wall S3E03.png Rarity & Fluttershy not enjoying this S3E3.png|Both Rarity and Fluttershy are not enjoying this. Rarity just watching S3E3.png|Just watching to see what happens next. Rarity & Twilight happy S3E3.png|At least Rarity and Twilight look happy. Fluttershy Rarity and Twilight smiling at Pinkie S3E3.png Twilight telling Pinkie they should go and celebrate S3E3.png Rarity 'I could throw a party with punch' S3E3.png Rarity 'And zesty cucumber sandwiches' S3E3.png Rarity excited S3E3.png Pinkie Pie's view S3E3.png Fluttershy 'That looks like fun' S3E3.png Other main characters laughing S3E3.png One Bad Apple Rarity & Spike sweet smelling food S3E4.png|Rarity enjoying the smell of the food. Pinkie Pie blow a raspberry at Spike S3E4.png Rarity you okay Spike S3E4.png|Spike-Wikey are you alright!? Rarity & Twilight looking S3E4.png|Looking for the floats. Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png|Nothing like enjoying a parade. Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Rarity checking on CMC S3E4.png|Checking on her little sister. Ponies sees the CMC S3E04.png Magic Duel Rarity not wanting this S3E5.png|She doesn't want any of this. Rarity looking at her dress S3E5.png|Oh no! Rarity does not approve of this outfit. Rarity you beast! S3E5.png|"You beast!" Rarity only be used S3E5.png|"Should only be used for accents." Applejack carrying a fainted Rarity S3E05.png|Fainting Pony, even better than the fainting couch Rarity being comforted S3E5.png|Being comforted. Rarity back to normal S3E5.png|Hey back to normal. Twilight's friends worried S3E05.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash laughing S3E5.png|We'll only laughing at Trixie because she's mean. Rarity & Rainbow Dash not good S3E5.png|Oh this doesn't look good. Rarity & Rainbow Dash have faith S3E5.png|Always having faith in Twilight. Rarity prove your point S3E5.png|"You've proved your point." Trixie looks at Twilight's friends S3E05.png Twilight about to be kicked out S3E05.png Twilight's friends running for Twilight S3E05.png Twilight's friends getting blocked out from Twilight S3E05.png Twilight 'I'll figure something out' S3E05.png Twilight running away S3E05.png Trixie City Hall S3E5.png Sweatshop Rarity S3E5.png Rarity there it goes S3E5.png|Well there goes the new banner. Rarity groan S3E5.png|*Groan* Rarity cruel magic S3E5.png|"Trixie's cruel magic." Rarity ruining Ponyville S3E5.png|"Is ruining Ponyville." Rarity gets poked S3E5.png|*POKE* Rarity looking at inflamed area S3E5.png|Why are my hooves the only ones that aren't solid? Rarity ear drop S3E5.png|That cute ear drop. Rarity amazing cuteness S3E5.png|Any face Rarity makes is just unbelievably cute! Library reading S3E5.png Rarity skimming through pages S3E5.png|Skimming through the page for answers. Rarity style yes! S3E5.png|Rarity style "Yes!" Rarity new Trixie led S3E5.png|"In this new Trixie led Ponyville." Rarity just listening S3E5.png|Listening about apples. Fluttershy trying to get Rarity's and Applejack's attention S3E05.png Pinkie Pie points at her mouthless face S3E05.png|Sorry Pinkie I just can't understand you. Rarity & Rainbow Dash listening S3E5.png|Tell me Spike. Rarity even though S3E5.png|"Even though it provides great power..." Rarity also corrupts S3E5.png|"It also corrupts." Rarity the S3E5.png|Something's not right. Rarity user S3E5.png|Just from the face alone, it says it all. Rarity 'Trixie's magical force field will tell her' S3E05.png Rainbow has an idea S3E05.png Spike and the ponies agrees S3E05.png Spike and the ponies look at Fluttershy S3E05.png Fluttershy puts her hoof S3E05.png Rarity I know just S3E5.png|"I know just the design for a dangerous mission outfit!" Rarity & Rainbow Dash go time S3E5.png|Serious. A trait of Rarity we don't see often. Rarity called upon S3E5.png|"Huh?" Filly Applejack and Rarity S3E05.png Filly Applejack and Rarity 2 S3E04.png|Lucky Rarity wasn't wearing one of her hats, those could cover a Filly all the way to her hooves Old Applejack S3E5.png Filly Rarity on Applejack S3E5.png Applejack and Rarity looking at themselves S3E5.png Sleepless in Ponyville Rarity I despise S3E6.png|"I despise..." Rarity camping S3E6.png|"...camping!" Rarity all of that S3E6.png|"All of that..." Rarity 'nature' S3E06.png|"...nature." Rarity weird face S3E6.png|Weird face she's making. Sweetie Belle 'if you don't wanna spend time with me' S3E06.png Sweetie Belle sad S3E6.png|No fair using that face, nopony can possibly refuse Sweetie Belle smiling S3E06.png|And they say I'm the manipulative one Rarity ting oh S3E6.png|"Oh!" Rarity going camping S3E06.png Rarity Full Cart S03E06.png|Rarity with her cart of luggage, tis normal. Rarity classic moment S3E6.png|Classic Rarity moment. Rarity good outfit shot S3E6.png|Nice dress Rarity. Rarity making a point S3E6.png|Always making a good point. Rarity right again S3E6.png|Rarity may be right. Applejack, Rarity and the CMC walking S3E06.png Applejack 'some of us didn't pack as light as the others' S3E06.png Rarity setting up her makeshift house S3E6.png Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom sees Rarity's tent S3E06.png Rarity on balcony S3E6.png|Rarity looks incredible on the balcony. Rarity with vase S3E6.png|Need some creature comforts. The first campsite S3E06.png Rarity holding tea S3E6.png|Thanks Sweetie Belle. Rarity not that one S3E6.png|Oh please not that one! Rarity blushing S3E6.png|Getting uncomfortable. Rarity LoL face 11 S3E6.png|Not lying about it. Rainbow 'just like this one' S3E06.png Rarity don't worry S3E6.png|"Don't worry." Rarity loving comfort S3E6.png|Rarity is with you Sweetie Belle, so you got nothing to fear. Rarity and Applejack entering their respective tents S3E06.png Applejack and Apple Bloom rolling their tent S3E06.png Rarity sleeping S3E06.png Rarity am I sweating S3E6.png|"Am I sweating!" Rarity think I'm sweating! S3E6.png|"I think I'm sweating!" Sweetie Belle Sweating S3E6.png Rarity absolutely worth S3E6.png|Don't worry Sweetie Belle, by the end of this trip you'll hate camping as much as I do Rarity with my little sister S3E6.png|"But it's absolutely worth it to get to spend time with my little sister." Mad Rarity S3E6.png Rarity all the time S3E6.png|"It just feels like this cart is getting heavier all the time!" Scootaloo sleeping on luggage cart S3E6.png Scootering past them S3E6.png Rarity off couch S3E6.png|Off the couch. Scootaloo lands on the bush S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Um... don't come this way!' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'way better than going through the bushes' S3E06.png The group continuing their trek S3E06.png Scootaloo 'd-do you need a little help' S3E06.png Rarity that's so sweet S3E6.png|"That's so sweet." Scootaloo 'What are friends for' S3E06.png The group approaches their second campsite S3E06.png Applejack 'No need for tents tonight' S3E06.png Rainbow Dash in front of the cave S3E06.png The other ponies on the campsite S3E06.png Rainbow Dash 'That's it' S3E06.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle looking at each other S3E06.png Applejack starting the fire S3E06.png The fire starts S3E06.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom sat with their sisters S3E6.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom pulled close to their sisters S3E6.png Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Rarity and Applejack listening to Scootaloo's story S3E6.png Rarity & Sweetie Belle uhh... S3E6.png|Uhhh... Rarity this is not scary S3E6.png|That story is not even scary. Rainbow Dash 'It gallops only at night' S3E06.png The campfire S3E06.png Rarity enjoying fright S3E6.png|Enjoying the sight of a good fright. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle hugging their respective sisters S3E06.png Rarity reassurance S3E6.png|Providing reassurance to Sweetie Belle. Rarity safe with me S3E6.png|"You'll be safe with me tonight." Ponies 'what..' S3E6.png|Not Sweetie Belle's best performance Getting tired... S3E6 .png|Getting bored to sleep Sleepy heads S3E6.png|Zzzzzzzzzz.......... Alarmed S3E6.png|Whoa! The group entering the cave S3E06.png The group enters the cave S3E06.png Scootaloo talking to the other ponies S3E06.png Scootaloo talking to Rarity S3E06.png Rarity if you insist S3E6.png Rarity happy eyed S3E6.png|Happy eyed Rarity. Rarity trots S3E6.png Rarity joyful laugh S3E6.png|Laugh for joy Rarity. Rarity it is so on S3E6.png|It Is SO On! Wonderbolts Academy Main ponies having a picnic S3E7.png Pinkie Pie bouncing around picnic S3E7.png Main ponies relaxing at the panic S3E7.png Pinkie Pie bouncing near the other ponies S3E7.png Other main ponies looking at Pinkie S3E7.png Main ponies looking at Pinkie offscreen S3E7.png Pinkie Pie 'I can't wait another minute' S3E7.png Pinkie Pie clenching teeth S3E7.png Twilight 'Pinkie Pie' S3E7.png Twilight 'You're more nervous' S3E7.png Twilight 'Than Rainbow Dash' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I'm not nervous' S3E7.png Rainbow 'At all' S3E7.png Rainbow Dash 'When I get' S3E7.png Rainbow Dash 'Into the Wonderbolt Academy' S3E7.png Pinkie Pie 'If you get in' S3E7.png Pinkie Pie 'If you get in' 2 S3E7.png Pinkie Pie frightening Rainbow S3E7.png Rainbow 'I'm telling you' S3E7.png Rainbow 'It's in the bag' S3E7.png Main ponies looking up at Rainbow S3E7.png Rainbow flying backwards relaxed S3E7.png Pinkie Pie big gasp S3E7.png Rainbow 'Gotcha!' S3E7.png Rainbow cute giggle S3E7.png Main ponies happy for Rainbow S3E7.png Applejack and Rarity getting Rainbow's bag ready S3E7.png Rainbow snatching her bag S3E7.png Applejack and Rarity feel the drift S3E7.png Other ponies wave Rainbow off S3E7.png Rainbow about to fly off S3E7.png Rainbow flying off S3E7.png Pinkie Pie running after Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie Pie shouting in megaphone S3E7.png Pinkie Pie 'Do you think she heard me?' S3E7.png Rarity & Fluttershy checking on Pinkie Pie S3E7.png|Worrying about Pinkie Pie. Rarity & Fluttershy cute expressions S3E7.png|Another cute face Rarity makes. Pinkie Pie 'Help me?' S3E07.png Rarity & Fluttershy startled S3E7.png|Dannnng! Pinkie pops up from out of the blue. Rarity & Fluttershy occurring normality S3E7.png|Observing normal Pinkie behavior. Pinkie Pie 'It's been three days already' S3E07.png Pinkie Pie 'By now, she probably doesn't even know our names anymore!' S3E07.png Rarity sigh of relief S3E7.png|Sigh of relief. Pinkie Pie 'I got an even better idea!' S3E07.png Rarity & Fluttershy shaking heads S3E7.png|No. Rarity good to know S3E7.png|At least Pinkie is smiling. Pinkie Pie 'We'll deliver the care package to Rainbow Dash' S3E07.png Rarity wouldn't mind S3E7.png|"I wouldn't mind a little trip." Rarity everypony accounted for S3E7.png|Rarity is accounted for. Rarity this again S3E7.png|Not this again! Rarity & Fluttershy tell us why S3E7.png|Just me why I put up with this. Balloon emerging S3E07.png Pinkie Pie adorable smile S3E7.png|Rarity happy in seeing Pinkie's adorable smile. Main ponies in balloon afraid S3E07.png The mane 5 get caught by the twister S03E07.png Twilight funny face S3E7.png|Oh, not a good see when on a hot air balloon. Brace for impact S3E07.png Rainbow Dash to the rescue S3E7.png Rainbow Dash intercept course S3E07.png Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, and Rarity falling S3E7.png Landing on the cloud from falling S3E7.png Rarity soft landing S3E7.png|Having a soft landing. Sprung to safety S3E07.png We're falling up S3E07.png Don't forget the package S3E07.png Rarity collecting herself S3E7.png|Rarity collecting herself. Deformed Rarity 1 S3E7.png Rarity looks at Thunderlane S3E7.png| Rarity and Thunderlane, if Spike finds out about this, he won't be happy. Rarity hugging Thunderlane S3E7.png|You saved my life! Thank you so much! Safe and reunited S3E07.png We just wanted to make a delivery S3E07.png Lightning thinks that everything is alright S3E07.png Rainbow Dash talks to Lightning Dust S3E07.png Rainbow Dash talks to Lightning Dust about her attitude S3E07.png Lightning Dust making a stand for herself S3E07.png Lightning Dust after all S3E7.png Lightning Dust pointing at Rainbow Dash S3E07.png Preparing to depart S3E07.png Rarity was your dream S3E7.png|"Being a Wondebolt was your dream!" Rainbow Dash not anymore S3E7.png|Just looking on. Twilight sorry Rainbow Dash S3E7.png|Feeling for Rainbow Dash. A Sad Ending for Rainbow Dash S3E07.png Hold it right there S3E07.png Into the wild blue yonder S3E07.png Pinkie Pie throws the care package into the air S3E7.png|Ahh... Do you think Pinkie went a little too far with the care package? "Ee-yup." You didn't get to open this S3E07.png Apple Family Reunion Rarity putting rolls of cloth S3E8.png|Putting in rolls of cloth. Rarity there S3E8.png|There. Rarity something's missing S3E8.png|Hmmm, something's missing. Rarity Ah yes S3E8.png|Ah yes, idea! Rarity adding ribbon S3E8.png|This ribbon will do nicely. Applejack and Rarity S3E8.png|Thanks, Rarity! Rarity bye Applejack S3E8.png|I'll pay you when pigs fly. Spike at Your Service Rarity looking at pie S3E9.png|Ok I got a pie before me. Rarity this pie S3E9.png|Is this pie even a pie? Rarity ugh! S3E9.png|"Ugh!" Well can't blame her. Rarity looking nervous S3E9.png Rarity uses her magic S3E9.png Rarity ok ok do this S3E9.png|Ok, ok, do this Rarity. Rarity here we go S3E9.png Rarity looks disgusted at the pie S3E9.png Rarity gag reflex S3E9.png|Oh not the unpleasant gag reflex. You look good when you're chewing... S3E9.png Rarity that's enough S3E9.png|That's enough pie for one day! Rarity don't see this S3E9.png|That's one potential trip to the hospital avoided Rarity about to puke while Spike talks to Applejack S3E9.png|Hope Spike doesn't see this. Rarity it was delish S3E9.png|Yeah it was delish. Rarity had a big lunch S3E9.png|"I, had a big lunch." Rarity I mean breakfast S3E9.png|"Err, Breakfast!" Rarity big breakfast S3E9.png|"A big breakfast." Rarity what was that S3E9.png|"What was that all about?" Rarity hearing story S3E9.png|Listening to Applejack tell her everything about Spike. Rarity joyous squeal of delight S3E9.png|Joyous squeal of delight! Rarity adorable cuteness S3E9.png|That adorable cuteness. Rarity give for somepony S3E9.png|"Oh! What I wouldn't give to have somepony." Rarity in my debt S3E9.png|"Forever in my debt!" Rarity organize S3E9.png|"I'd get them to organize my closets." Rarity give me pedicures S3E9.png|"Give me pedicures." Rarity help me with S3E9.png|"Help me with my sewing." Applejack "not that helpful" S03E09.png Spike in a pile of soap bubbles S3E9.png Spike makes a mess S3E09.png Rarity wide eyed cuteness S3E9.png|Those wide eyes. Rarity Applejack saved Spike S3E9.png|"Applejack saved Spike's life and now he has to serve her forever." Rarity however did you S3E9.png|"How ever did you come up." Rarity engenius S3E9.png|"With that ingeniously woven." Rarity sarcastic toward Rainbow Dash S03E09.png|"Intricate plot line?" Rarity & Rainbow Dash what was that S3E9.png|Uh...what was that. Spike bringing some pipes S3E9.png|How...? Rarity just how S3E9.png|My kitchen plumbing doesn't even include a piece like this... Rarity can he do this S3E9.png|How can Spike end up doing this? Applejack explains the plan to the Mane 6 S3E9.png Twilight and Rarity gasp S03E09.png|Rarity stuck in Pinkie's party cannon. Mane 6 put plan into action S03E09.png Applejack "everybody get it?" S03E09.png Rarity got it S3E9.png|Got it! Rarity standing by S3E9.png|Standing by, Pinkie is asking a question. Pinkie with mustache 2 S03E09.png Rarity good I guess S3E9.png|No mustache, good I guess. Pinkie Pie kicks party cannon away S03E09.png Rarity oh whatever S3E9.png|Oh whatever Pinkie. Rarity clearing throat S3E9.png|"Ahem." Rarity we'll all ready S3E9.png|"We are all ready." Rarity "ready to play our parts" S03E09.png Rarity cuteness cardiac arrest S3E9.png|Limitless cuteness!! Results in cardiac arrest!! Rarity "ready to play yours?" S03E09.png|When she smiles like that you KNOW a good moment is coming up Rarity show us S3E9.png|"Show us." Rarity your best S3E9.png|"Your best." Rarity damsel in distress move S3E9.png|"Damsel in distress move." Rarity absolutely horrendous!! S3E9.png|"Absolutely horrendous!" Rarity ok this needs S3E9.png|"Ok this needs." Rarity serious work S3E9.png|"Some serious work!" Rarity now first S3E9.png|"Now first!" Rarity lift this fore leg S3E9.png|"You must lift your foreleg up." Rarity to your forehead S3E9.png|"To your forehead." Rarity like so S3E9.png|"Like so." Rarity sadly interrupted S3E9.png|Sadly interrupted. Rarity Spike is here S3E9.png|Spikey-Wikey is here. Rarity doing her part S3E9.png|Rarity doing her part. Rarity perfectly acted S3E9.png|Perfectly acted Rarity. Rarity all done S3E9.png|There, all done. Rarity like that S3E9.png|"See. Like that." Main 5 concerned for Applejack and Spike S03E09.png Rarity "you were actually stuck" S03E09.png Applejack talks to Spike with other Main 6 S03E09.png Main 5 all is well S03E09.png Keep Calm and Flutter On Twilight and Spike pacing with Rarity and Rainbow Dash S03E10.png Rarity spraying perfume S3E10.png|Spraying herself with perfume. Pinkie Pie arrives S03E10.png Rarity did you now S3E10.png|Did you now. Rarity sees her reflection in Pinkie Pie's hooves S3E10.png|My, I do look quite lovely. Rarity admiring herself S3E10.png Twilight and Rarity "mishap at Sweet Apple Acres" S03E10.png|Too busy admiring her reflection. Rarity they'll be along S3E10.png|"They'll be along." Rarity she got here S3E10.png|"She still had many more terribly important things to do before she got here." Yeah right, that's Discord S03E10.png Rarity will Princess Celestia S3E10.png|"Why in the wide, wide world would Princess Celestia..." Rarity someone like that S3E10.png|"...bring along someone like that?" Spike "maybe you should ask her" S03E10.png Celestia and Discord arrive to Ponyville S3E10.png Main characters shocked S3E10.png Rarity of our trueselves S3E10.png|"And tricking us all into being the opposite of our trueselves." Main cast and Discord's statue wide shot S03E10.png Twilight relieved "if he gets out of hand" S03E10.png Spike backs away slowly S03E10.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash huh S3E10.png|Huh? Twilight and her friends look at the Elements S03E10.png Princess Celestia where is Fluttershy S3E10.png|Hearing Princess Celestia inquire about Fluttershy. Princess Celestia "Fluttershy may know best" S03E10.png Rainbow Dash skeptical about Celestia and Fluttershy S03E10.png Princess Celestia talks to Fluttershy S03E10.png Twilight and her friends "time to get started" S03E10.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash confident S3E10.png|Oh so confident. Rarity and Applejack wearing Elements S03E10.png Twilight and friends prepare to release Discord S03E10.png Rarity and Applejack's elements activating S3E10.png Rainbow, Pinkie, and Rarity using Elements S03E10.png Rarity very serious S3E10.png|Really serious. Rarity ok weird S3E10.png|Ok, eyeballs are rolling about in the ground...weird. Discord laughing at Fluttershy S03E10.png Twilight calls Discord's bluff S03E10.png Fluttershy taking the books S3E10.png Twilight and friends angry at Discord S03E10.png Rarity talking to the group S3E10.png Twilight informing the group S3E10.png Rarity Rainbow Dash S3E10.png|"Rainbow Dash is right." Rarity agreeing with Rainbow Dash S3E10.png|"This is Discord we are talking about, girls!" The ponies walking to dinner S03E10.png Rainbow complaining about dinner with Discord S03E10.png Rarity to be a disaster S3E10.png|"This evening is sure to be a disaster." Rarity I didn't bother S3E10.png|"Glad I didn't bother." Rarity glad she didn't wear her fanciest outfit S03E10.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash wow that's something S3E10.png|It came out of his mouth! Discord welcomes Twilight and her friends S03E10.png Twilight and friends nervous S03E10.png Discord "may I take your hats?" S03E10.png Twilight "hang on to your elements, girls" S03E10.png Twilight a bumpy night S3E10.png|Hands off my Element. Main cast and Discord around the dinner table S03E10.png Rarity not the dress S3E10.png|"Not the dress!" Rarity sprayed with soup S03E10.png|"NOT THE DRESS!" Pinkie Pie Sprayed S3E10.png Rainbow Dash Enough of This S3E10.png Rainbow Dash pleads with Fluttershy S03E10.png Rainbow Dash and friends shocked S03E10.png Angel panicking to the main cast S03E10.png Angel pantomiming about a flood S03E10.png Angel holding up an apple S03E10.png Angel happy and hopping S03E10.png Rainbow Dash "oh, give it a rest!" S03E10.png Sweet Apple Acres flooded S03E10.png Fluttershy "they won't listen to a word I say" S03E10.png Twilight and her friends hesitant S03E10.png|Ooh no, of course not. Discord and main cast "sight for sore eyes" S03E10.png Twilight and friends shake their heads S03E10.png Fluttershy Surprised S3E10.png Discord ice-skating S03E10.png Twilight and main cast "it's back to being stone" S03E10.png Twilight and her friends can't believe what they're seeing S03E10.png|Did she just...?! Main cast group cheer S03E10.png Main cast and Discord make peace S03E10.png Celestia senses a change in Discord S03E10.png Main cast, Celestia, and Discord group shot S03E10.png Discord "friendship is magic" S03E10.png Ponies not sure S3E10.png|Rarity doesn't look comfortable. Just for Sidekicks Rarity & Rainbow Dash hanging out S3E11.png|Rarity & Rainbow Dash hang out. Rarity & Rainbow Dash hearing Spike out S3E11.png|Hearing Spike out. Rarity & Rainbow Dash spot catch S3E11.png|There's a catch. Rarity & Rainbow Dash thinking about it S3E11.png|Thinking about Spike's offer. Rarity you're sure Rainbow Dash S3E11.png|You're sure about that Rainbow Dash? He can take care of himself S3E11.png No Problem S3E11.png Rainbow Dash brags about Tank S03E11.png Rainbow Dash you were saying S3E11.png|What was that? Rarity don't worry Rainbow S3E11.png|Don't worry Rainbow. Rarity Front View S3E11.png Rarity seeing cuteness S3E11.png|Seeing some cuteness. Whatever S3E11.png Rarity listing needs S3E11.png|Listing Opal's needs. Spike still Writing S3E11.png Rarity & Spike in reflection S3E11.png|Looking at her nice reflection. A Pretty Long List S3E11.png Rarity sees Opal S3E11.png|There's Opal. Rarity for your help S3E11.png|"Thanks for your help." Rarity beauty unmatched S3E11.png|Unmatched beauty. Rainbow Dash pointing out S3E11.png|Getting a pointer from Rainbow. Rarity nearly forgot S3E11.png|Rarity nearly forgot. Oh Um S3E11.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash uh oh S3E11.png|Uh oh!!! Rarity and Pinkie arrive with their pets S03E11.png Rarity wraps Opal in a blanket S03E11.png Rarity requesting Spike S3E11.png|Making a request to Spike. Ponies at the train station S03E11.png Golden Harvest and Written Script right S03E11.png Main six and Twinkleshine about to board the train S03E11.png Applejack They Really Are S3E11.png Applejack's 'dogs' really are barking S03E11.png Sweetie Belle hugging Rarity S03E11.png Rarity she said S3E11.png|You said what now? Rarity how did you S3E11.png|"How did you know..." Rarity about the snowglobes S3E11.png|"About the snowglobes?" Sweetie Belle umm S3E11.png|Sweetie Belle coming up with something. Rarity and Sweetie Belle "lucky guess?" S03E11.png Rarity I believe you S3E11.png|Rarity believes Sweetie Belle. Games Ponies Play Rarity hears Applejack S3E12.png|Hearing Applejack. Main six about to board the train S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "in all of Equestria" S03E12.png Rarity one year S3E12.png|"Didn't Cloudsdale, host the Equestrian games one year?" Rainbow Dash "they've had enough bad news" S03E12.png Twilight with hoof on Rainbow Dash's shoulder S03E12.png Twilight Sparkle "counting on us" S03E12.png Main six "we're not going to let her down" S03E12.png Pinkie Pie dramatic "no!" S03E12.png Everypony staring at Pinkie Pie S03E12.png "I was just answering Twilight's question" S3E12.png The Mane six in train S3E12.png Great Job S3E12.png Rarity that was perfect S3E12.png|"I think that was perfect." Mane six,no margin for error S3E12.png Rainbow Dash's encouragement S3E12.png Rainbow Dash pushes Applejack and Pinkie Pie S3E12.png Rarity sitting down S3E12.png|Rarity looks cute sitting down. The Mane six cheering routine S3E12.png|She is trying to rehearse with all her best friends... Bad Timing S3E12.png|...but the train cuts them all off. Confusion S3E12.png The Main six fall over when train stops S3E12.png|Poor Rarity. Is she alright? Caramel and Cherry Berry at Empire station S03E12.png Crystal Empire "crystallier than ever" S03E12.png Crystal Pony vacuuming S03E12.png Main six walking through crystal city S03E12.png So Much Glare S3E12.png Rainbow Dash boasting "awesome at it" S03E12.png Woah Now S3E12.png Rainbow Dash making things worse S3E12.png|Seeing Rainbow Dash making things worse for the child. Rarity now, now Rainbow Dash S3E12.png|Now, now Rainbow Dash, don't be so harsh to the child. Rarity & Rainbow Dash lifted up by magic S3E12.png|Picked up by Twilight's magic. Crystal Empire Spa 2 S3E12.png Main six arrive at the spa S03E12.png Twilight and Cadance ladybug dance S03E12.png Rarity gasp in awe S3E12.png|Gasping in awe. Rarity walking through the spa S03E12.png Rarity in awe "oh, my!" S03E12.png Rarity "this is spectacular" S03E12.png Rarity Shove S3E12.png Rarity dramatic "I need air!" S03E12.png Rarity & Princess Cadance enjoying themselves S3E12.png|Rarity with Princess Cadance. How cool is that! Princess Cadance pointing out S3E12.png|Princess Cadance pointing out the mud bath. Twilight, Cadance, and friends in the spa S03E12.png Pinkie Pie Swing S3E12.png Twilight, Cadance, and friends surprised S03E12.png Rarity excited about ceremonial headdress S03E12.png Rarity wide eyed beauty S3E12.png|Wide eyed beauty. Main ponies and sitting Cadance S03E12.png Twilight and friends shocked S03E12.png Is there Anypony else S3E12.png Rarity volunteers S03E12.png Long list of instructions S03E12.png Rarity entering uncharted territory S3E12.png|Entering uncharted territory. Rarity eager to help S3E12.png|Eager to help. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Cadance in the spa S03E12.png Rarity everything I got S3E12.png|"I will give it everything I got!" No Worries S3E12.png Cadance believes in Rarity S03E12.png Reacting to the bad news S3E12.png Everypony panicking S03E12.png Twilight inhales S3E12.png Twilight is calm and collected S3E12.png Twilight talking to Rarity S03E12.png Rarity checking instructions S3E12.png|Checking the instructions. Rarity and Cadance "done" S03E12.png Rarity styling Cadance's mane S03E12.png Rarity "oh so complicated" S03E12.png Rarity so sorry S3E12.png|"So sorry." Rarity nervous chuckle S3E12.png|Nervous chuckle. Rarity "I can fix it" S03E12.png Rarity questioned what S3E12.png|What...! Shortcut to Disaster S3E12.png Rarity was optional S3E12.png|"Step twelve was optional." Rarity looking for a shortcut S03E12.png Rarity don't freak out S3E12.png|Don't freak out. Cadance looks at her reflection S03E12.png Cadance's messy mane S3E12.png Rarity startling Twilight S03E12.png Rarity beyond cute ear drop S3E12.png|Beyond the word cute ear drop. Rarity isn't ready S3E12.png|"Princess Cadance isn't ready." Rarity something's gone S3E12.png|More bad news. Rarity sad "something's gone terribly wrong" S03E12.png I need to Talk with Cadance S3E12.png A Delicate Stage of Preparation S3E12.png Rarity must go perfectly S3E12.png|"Must go perfectly." Rarity any hope! S3E12.png|"If there's any hope." Rarity for her hair S3E12.png|"For her hair!" How Bad could it be S3E12.png Twilight with porcupine hair S03E12.png Rarity pushing Twilight out of the spa S03E12.png Rarity overdramatic "there's no other way!" S03E12.png Rarity there's no other way!! S3E12.png|"There's no other way!!" Rarity finishing Cadance's mane S03E12.png Rainbow Dash smacks against the glass S03E12.png Rarity just a noise S3E12.png|The heck was that? Rarity focus you S3E12.png|Rarity, focus you! Pinkie Pie screaming yes S3E12.png Rarity and Cadance's silhouette S03E12.png Rarity talking to Twilight S3E12.png Rarity presenting Princess Cadance S3E12.png|Rarity presenting Princess Cadance. Rarity presenting Princess Cadance's new mane S3E12.png Ms Harshwhinny talking to Princess Cadance S3E12.png Princess Cadance and Rarity listening to Ms. Harshwhinny S03E12.png Princess Cadance cannot believe what she hears S03E12.png Princess Cadance is going on S3E12.png|Rarity also want's to know what's going on. Rainbow Dash thinks she ruined everything S03E12.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash hear Ms. Peachbottom S3E12.png|Rarity hearing Ms. Peachbottom. Mane 6 at the Empire train station S3E12.png Rainbow Dash satisfied S03E12.png Rainbow Dash but never had S3E12.png|Chatting with Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash excited "that'll rock!" S03E12.png Main six about to go home S03E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Rarity manipulating rain clouds S03E13.png|''Sorry, dear I didn't mean to soak you.'' Rarity with Rainbow Dash's cutie mark S03E13.png|Rarity with Rainbow's cutie mark? Rain and snow over Ponyville S03E13.png Rarity too focused S3E13.png Rarity do you mean S3E13.png Rarity sky look fabulous S3E13.png Rarity trouble is here S3E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Rarity in a twister S03E13.png Rarity hard time S3E13.png Rarity in love with S3E13.png Rarity under celestial light S3E13.png|Celestial light shining down on Rarity. Rarity "I have to keep on trying" S3E13.png Rarity first entering shot S3E13.png Rarity and Fluttershy "it's got to be" S03E13.png Pinkie Pie singing "my destiny" S03E13.png Applejack singing "my destiny" S03E13.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash destiny S3E13.png The Main 5 singing S3E13.png Rarity in the rain S3E13.png Rarity overwhelmed S3E13.png Rarity oh dear S3E13.png Rarity in stormy Ponyville S03E13.png Photograph of main six S03E13.png|Picture with Rarity and her friends. Reflecting Back on Past Experiences S3E13.png Twilight smiling and glowing S03E13.png Rarity panicking S03E13.png Rarity seeing rain trouble S3E13.png|Rarity seeing that her rain is causing some trouble. Rarity hope she's alright S3E13.png|Hopes she's alright. Rarity crying S03E13.png Rarity wide eyed S03E13.png Rarity who is it S3E13.png|Who stopped the rain? Rarity teary smile S03E13.png Rarity incredible S3E13.png|Incredible. Twilight no time to explain S3E13.png|Rarity smiling. Twilight need your help S3E13.png|Wow what a straight face. Twilight Applejack is trying S3E13.png|Rarity don't mind the out of character Applejack. Twilight and friends worry about Applejack S03E13.png Rarity lovely smile S3E13.png|Such a lovely smile. Rarity looking at me S3E13.png|Why are you looking at me like that? Rarity puzzled S03E13.png Rainbow singing "Applejack needs your help" S03E13.png Rainbow Dash warm smile S3E13.png|Rarity can't believe what in the...bad fashion world is happening. Rarity inspecting mess S3E13.png|Inspecting the mess. Rarity nervous S03E13.png Applejack where is it going S3E13.png|Here to help, err, save you Applejack. Rarity steps in to help S03E13.png Rarity gathering fabrics S3E13.png|Gathering some needed fabrics. Rarity checking designs S3E13.png|Checking designs. Rarity in her natural environment S03E13.png Rarity using thread S3E13.png|Finishing touches with thread. Rarity rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png|Ta-da. Rarity hey what's this S3E13.png|Hey what's this? Rarity being restored S3E13.png|Restoring process commencing. Rarity coming back to true self S3E13.png|Coming back to her true form. Rarity true cutie mark S3E13.png|True destiny, true cutie mark. Rarity's cutie mark back to normal S03E13.png Applejack embarrassed by her dress S03E13.png Twilight Rarity! S3E13.png|Yes Twilight. Twilight worried about Pinkie Pie S03E13.png Twilight Applejack's help S3E13.png|Being told they need Applejack's help. Rarity lose the apple farm S3E13.png|"Lose the apple farm?" Rarity "we can't let that happen" S03E13.png Rarity come with me S3E13.png|Come with me, you. Rarity & group amassing S3E13.png|Rarity leading the way by singing. Rarity singing "Pinkie Pie is in trouble" S03E13.png Applejack confident face S03E13.png Rarity singing at dilapidated Sweet Apple Acres S03E13.png Main 4 singing "together we can be her guide" S03E13.png Applejack helps Pinkie Pie buck apples S03E13.png Applejack's Memories S3E13.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash glad to have Applejack back S3E13.png|Rarity along with Rainbow Dash, glad to have Applejack back. Applejack that's more like it S3E13.png|Yes Applejack is back. Pinkie Pie riding on Applejack's back S03E13.png Applejack singing "if you feel like helping" S03E13.png Applejack missing element animation error S3E13.png Rarity & Twilight helps a friend S3E13.png|"Helps a friend in need." Main 6 singing "to see the light" S03E13.png Group Hug S3E13.png Rainbow Dash missing element animation error S3E13.png Twilight inner thought S3E13.png|Rarity hugging Twilight Sparkle. Twilight has an epiphany S03E13.png Twilight "I understand now!" S03E13.png Twilight rewriting Star Swirl's spell S03E13.png Twilight proud S03E13.png Sudden Burst of Magic S3E13.png Uncontrolled Reaction S3E13.png Elements of Harmony used on Twilight S03E13.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity "what happened" S03E13.png What Have We Done S3E13.png Main 5 and Spike outside the library S03E13.png Twilight inside bright light S03E13.png The main cast beholding Twilight Sparkle's transformation into an Alicorn S3E13.png Rarity "why you've" S3E13.png Rarity 'You've become an Alicorn!' S3E13.png Rarity "become an Alicorn" S3E13.png Rarity that was possible S3E13.png|"I didn't even know that was possible." Pinkie Pie Alicorn Party Declaration S3E13.png Mane 6 reaction shot S3E13.png Twilight's friends "charity, compassion" S03E13.png Twilight's friends bowing S03E13.png|Rarity bowing to Princess Twilight. Main 5, Spike, and Celestia S03E13.png Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Main 5 in coronation attire S03E13.png Main 5 ecstatic S03E13.png Twilight looking back to her friends S03E13.png Twilight waves her friends over S03E13.png Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy about to cry S03E13.png Twilight "the luckiest pony in Equestria" S03E13.png Shining Armor "so proud of you" S03E13.png Tears of Joy S3E13.png Are you Crying S3E13.png Twilight and Shining Armor laughing and hugging S03E13.png Pinkie Pie "best coronation day ever!" S03E13.png Main 6 coronation group hug S03E13.png Twilight trotting alongside friends S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Final Chorus S3E13.png |index}}